


Deputy Hale and the hell cat of Beacon Hills

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Bad Day, M/M, Stiles Isn't Helping, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles!” Derek hissed. “Not funny!”<br/>“Speak for yourself, Sourwolf, this made my entire week.” Stiles collapsed laughing and wheezing, having to lean against the side of the vehicle for support and Derek would have kicked him if it wasn’t for the fact that he was supposed to have several fractured bones in his foot and he had to pretend it was hurting like hell, or the EMT on site would be very suspicious by his miraculously speedy recovery. <br/>“Fuck you!” </p><p>or</p><p>Deputy Derek’s disastrous recuse mission, or the day when everything went to hell…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy Hale and the hell cat of Beacon Hills

“Stiles!” Derek hissed. “Not funny!”

“Speak for yourself, Sourwolf, this made my entire _week_.” Stiles collapsed laughing and wheezing, having to lean against the side of the vehicle for support and Derek would have kicked him if it wasn’t for the fact that he was supposed to have several fractured bones in his foot and he had to pretend it was hurting like hell, or the EMT on site would be very suspicious by his miraculously speedy recovery.

“Fuck you!” he growled lowly at his boyfriend and vowed to himself that it would be a cold day in hell, completely frozen in fact, before Stiles was forgiven for this.

“S-s-sorry” Stiles’ half-hearted attempt of an apology was almost drowned out by giggles so Derek only sighed in response and laid back on the gurney as he was pushed into the ambulance, contemplating how such a good day could’ve gone bad so quickly.

::

It had begun with Laura waking up on time, everything packed and ready for school and, since Stiles had an early meeting with his editor, all three of them were up at the same time and could have breakfast together. After pancakes and coffee Stiles dropped Laura off at school, leaving Derek plenty of time to go to work without any stress. The sun had been shining, the criminals had made themselves scarce and all was generally well in Beacon Hills in general and in Derek’s life in particular. That’s when the call came in that changed everything.

 

It had seemed so innocent at first; a woman calling about her precious cat that had gotten itself stuck up high in a tree and couldn’t make it down on its own. She was incredibly worried and please, _oh please_ , could anyone help her? They weren’t particularly busy at the station so the dispatcher forwarded the job to Derek as he was the closest to the location in question. It was when he arrived that everything started to go wrong.

 

The poor, distressed woman was so relieved to see her uniformed saviour that she immediately needed to envelope him in a warm hug to properly express her gratitude. Unfortunately she hadn’t quite grasped the fact that, when hugging someone who isn’t a close friend, it’s generally a good idea that the hands of everyone involved stays above the waistline. When Derek had managed to free himself from her vice-like embrace, and gotten her hands off his ass, he was ushered towards the three were a fat, tabby cat glared at him suspiciously. Carefully he made his way up in the tree, branch by branch, only to have the cat move higher and higher too, until it ran out of branches and Derek caught up with it, both being precariously perched right at the top of the three. As soon as he tried to reach out for the cat it hissed and lashed out with its claws, and while Derek wanted nothing else than to grab it by the scruff of the neck and climb down on handed, the owner standing on the ground kept shouting at him not to hurt her precious cat, in between staring at his ass and wiping drool from her chin no doubt.

 

Then it all happened very quickly. Derek tried to get closer, a move that the furry, spitting menace didn’t appreciate and it leaped forward as if to attack. The movement was proving too much for the branch and, hearing it snap, Derek launched forward, grabbed the cat, got a set of claws firmly planted in his arm and then plummeted towards the ground with the cat in his arms. The panicked yell the cat’s owner let loose could seriously have rivalled Lydia’s banshee screams and Derek managed to twist in the air and land on his feet to protect the cat from harm, but in doing so his own foot was injured.

 

After that it was mayhem, the ambulance arrived and the cat owner tried to give him CPR where he laid splayed on the ground at the same time as Stiles showed up, having heard what happened over the police radio (that he, by the way, wasn’t at all supposed to have access to) and had a fine laugh at his boyfriend trying to play along and pose as injured since he couldn’t have the EMT’s knowing that his bones had already healed.

::

In the ambulance Stiles continued giggling the whole way to the emergency room, (although he actually did something useful too, alerting Melissa so that she’d be the one to receive them at the hospital, being in the know about werewolf healing and everything), and ignored the dirty looks that the female EMT shot his way. Derek could hear her mumbling under her breath about how Derek deserved better than a boyfriend who laughed at him when he was injured, and he couldn’t help agreeing with her, although the main reason Stiles was laughing was because he’d arrived just in time to see Derek try to fend off the woman who’d moved on from CPR to mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, despite the fact that Derek most certainly was neither unconscious nor having trouble breathing. Well, ha hadn’t until she’d started to attack his lips anyway. Stiles had found it hilarious and rather than helping out he’d been taking photos to show everyone at the station. When Derek angrily demanded to know why Stiles had left him to defend himself instead of helping out, he only got a shrug and a lewd response:

“Well, deputy Hale, I have to say that you are one fine specimen, especially in that uniform. I can’t blame that poor woman for not being able to control herself.” Derek would have threatened to put Stiles in handcuffs if it wasn’t for the fact that such a comment would only make things worse.

::

After he’d been wheeled into a private examination room and Melissa had “treated” him and given him the all clear he was free to go home, or rather hop on crutches, as they were still playing charades. Stiles had a field day. He supported Derek with an arm around his waist, held doors open for him and helped him into the car as if he was a child. Derek was ready to explode with annoyance but he held his tongue until he was nearly blue in the face and counted the seconds until they were back home. It wasn’t even two seconds before the door had closed behind them until the crutches were sent flying to the other end of the room and Derek had ripped off the bandages that Melissa had put on his foot. Then he was out in the kitchen with the first half of a beer bottle already down his throat. After having been sexually assaulted, laughed at and forced to play charades the whole afternoon he sure as hell deserved it.

“God” he sighed. “What a day. What a _fucking_ day.”

“I think it’s been a blast” Stiles announced as he entered the kitchen and Derek’s expression hardened. “What?” Stiles asked innocently and Derek bit back the beginning of a growl.

“Don’t you dare” he threatened, pointing accusingly with his beer bottle. “You know exactly what you did.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Stiles answered, then yelped in surprise when Derek kicked him in the shin.

“Hey! You’re injured! You need to rest that foot!” Derek scoffed and made his way into the bathroom. After all the groping, poking and prodding he’d been subjected to this afternoon he really needed a shower.

::

“No, no, we need to keep up appearances” Stiles insisted later when Derek emerged from the bathroom again. He gently nudged him towards the bed and eased him down to sit on the edge. “Can’t have the public whispering about your inexplicably fast recovery, now can we?”

“There are only two people in here, and both of them are _quite_ aware of the fact that werewolves are real, _and_ that they heal fast” Derek pointed out as Stiles lifted his legs onto the bed and put a pillow behind his back, urging him to lean back against the headboard.

“Doesn’t hurt to be sure, though” Stiles smiled as he straddled his boyfriend’s lap. “Let me take care of you.”


End file.
